Welcome to High School Hell
by ZTheIncomplete
Summary: The gang is sent on a crack mission with only the instructions to be normal high schoolers. The kids start to wonder if the group would have ever existed outside of Shibusen. Contains OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**I have too many freaking ideas. But yep. Totally got the idea after reading 'Beloved Helpless'. It's not the same story in many ways but it's kinda the 'These kids never really had normal lives' kind of thing. So yeah :D Also, feel free to suggest other characters to join them in class.**

Maka was staring at her book, desperately trying to read it when something dripped on her as well as her book. "C'mon, Lord Death wants us." Behind her stood a very wet, very angry Soul. For a moment she thought he was naked, until she saw a towel covered leg.

"Why are you wet? And put on some clothes!" She shoved him towards his door. He smirked, grabbing where his towel was tucked in, threatening to untie it. Maka pulled out a book(from God only knows where) and the weapon shrank into his room. She could faintly hear him opening drawers and then, a bit louder, heard him getting dressed while he told her what was going on.

"Need to take the freaking mirror out of the bathroom," Maka tilted her head before he continued, "Or something. I was taking a shower when our dear boss decided to call in. He said he needs us for a mission but not to pack any clothes. We're just going in for a briefing." She heard him fall against the door, what was he doing in there? "Eheh, sorry, I was getting 'briefed' and fell." Maka's grip on her book tightened. He would die for that one.

* * *

"Lord Death, you wanted to see us?" Maka stood happily next to a slightly less drippy but no less angry Soul. In the back of her head, Maka figured Soul must look like an angry cat that just got a bath. He didn't even bother putting on a headband, which made his hair look even more wild than usual.

"Ah yes, I see Soul told you." He patted the weapon on the head, "Sorry to interrupt your bath." The boy didn't seem to be any happier than he was before. "Let's wait for the others to get here before I tell you what's going on." Soul mumbled before sitting on the ground.

It took roughly ten minutes for the rest of the gang to assemble. Black Star joined Soul while the others stood. Stein and Marie came in last. Soul felt a bit unnerved when Stein patted his head. Being touched by Stein was always unnerving to him. "Alright kids and adults, you nine will be going away for a few months!" Lord Death seemed a little too upbeat about all of this.

"What about my studies!" Maka flailed angrily.

"Oi, Maka, you will be getting a lot of studying done." The Lord of Death clapped his hands together, "You get to be regular teenagers!" The only response given was a very shocked and confused one from the teens. "You will be going to a regular high school, as regular students for a while. You will be given new identities and everything. Stein will be posing as Soul's father and Marie as the others' foster-parent. Stein and Marie will be posing as brother and sister. Soul and Black Star, you will need to dye your hair. Soul and Kid will also need to wear contacts. I want you all to appear as normal students."

The teens remained a bit confused but most just nodded slowly. Soul, however, grumbled before standing up. "So we get to play normal for a little while? Why do I have to be Stein's kid?" Soul bit back a nasty remark when the doctor petted him.

"You're the only one whose been in a normal school. You know how to behave, how to react. If we pass the others off as orphans or street kids, their reactions to a normal school should be understood." Soul's lip twitched as Stein spoke. "Plus, I think we kind of look alike." Then Stein pointed to Soul's chest and his face, indicating the scars, "Car wreak."

"You know I went to a private school, right?"

* * *

Soul tapped his feet happily to the beat of a song. The fact that his new hair and eyes were paid for by Lord Death made the change bearable. The looks he got made it worth it. This whole undercover thing might be fun. Getting to play someone else for awhile, ya know? A 'blue' eye fluttered open, someone was standing over him.

"Who are you?" Oh yeah, this was gonna be fun. Soul shifted his weight to roll over, long blond hair falling in his face as he sat up. Maka just glared down at him from her spot between the door in the couch. Did she really not recognize him? Really?

"Dunno." He smirked when she smiled, running her hand through his hair. Soul's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he shivered. "I think I know why Blair likes to be pet so much." He felt Maka tense up and he looked at her, a goofy grin on his face. "I'll be your puppy, if you keep petting me like that." His miester's face was red as she stared down at him, her mouth moving but no words coming out.

The boy grabbed her hand and rubbed his face on it before looking back up at her, only to be decked in the head with a book. "Puppies are cute." And with that, she exited the room. Soul snorted, she was so weird. She wasn't going to fit into a normal school. Shit, he'd have to _teach_ her how to be normal.

* * *

Stein turned around in their nice new van to see his students sleeping peacefully, to his surprise. Maka was propped against the window with Soul's head in her lap, Tsubaki and Black Star were tangled oddly in one seat together, Liz had her head on Patti's which was on Liz's shoulder, and Kid was laying across the backseat. It was odd, seeing them looking like normal humans. Soul had dyed his hair blond and wore blue contacts while Black Star dyed his hair black and Kid wore brown contacts.

Marie, on the other hand, was busy looking through their forged documents, "Did he even explain the mission to you?" She sighed as Stein shook his head. "So we have Angel Smith, or Maka, whose parents were killed over seas while in the military. And there's Billie Thead, or Kid, whose mother was too young to care for him and gave him up. Kenta and Ren Saitō, or Black Star and Tsubaki, lost their parents to war as well. Alexis and Trisha Colt, Liz and Patti, were street kids, like in real life. Last but not least, your son, Stephen Savage. Wait, Savage?" The woman cocked an eyebrow at the driver, "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine." Stein grinned proudly, "I figured I'd at least let him have a 'cool' last name if he was forced to be my son. _I_ wouldn't want to be _my_ son." The two adults laughed, sharing kind hearted looks. Marie always wanted to be a mom and now she had seven children. Stein was just happy to see them so happy. He really grew to like these little punks.

* * *

Soul flipped the paper over in his hand before taking Maka's. "We have the same classes, are all the pairs like that?" Maka shook her head before shoving Kid's schedule into his hand.

"You, Kid, and I will be taking classes together, as eleventh graders. Liz and Tsubaki are Seniors and Patti and Black Star are Sophomores." Maka pulled on Soul's hoodie, to straighten in. Luckily they weren't going to a school with uniforms and a loose dress-code. Sadly, they had been informed not to wear any 'Death City' clothing and therefore were reduced to buying new clothes.

Stein grinned before shoving open the two doors to the school, watching as a group of very pretty girls approached them. "So you guys must be the new kids, we're here to show you around." The speaker was a particularity gorgeous brunette who was eyeing Kid's stripes suspiciously. _Looks like we have one of those weird emo kids or something. Ah, but the blond one is cute. _

**

* * *

New Name Guide :D**

**Angel=Maka**

**Stephen=Soul**

**Billie=Kid**

**Kenta=Black Star**

**Ren=Tsubaki**

**Alexis=Liz**

**Trisha=Patti**


	2. Author Notice

___**Author's Notice**_

**_Okay, I probably won't be posting anything anytime soon. My laptop's charger busted so I'm stuck using the computer in the apartment, which is fine and all but I can't use it a lot. Plus all of my documents were on the other computer. I had about a page of ATRM typed, all but three of the crack pairings and some other random little tidbits I was working on. _**

**_I'd use this computer to write but it's the little kids' computer and I don't want them accidentally opening up a dirty story or something. That'd suck. So until further notice, I doubt I will be updating any stories._**


End file.
